Questions
by CookieCrush
Summary: Obviously, Bo didn't know much about childhood, or anything to do with certain kinds of bonding. Whether they involve tickling or not. In fact..what is tickling? What does it mean? That's exactly what Bo wants to know.


A/N: After watching a tv show, Bo has some interesting questions for Tate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Believe, this is only a fictional story that I made up about Believe.

* * *

"Finally! An apartment with a TV!" Tate exclaimed, his arms opened wide to hug the electronic enjoyment.

Bo's eyebrows furrowed, confused by Tate's sudden happiness about the rather tiny so called, 'TV'.

"What's...a TV?" Bo asked, staring at it now in interest.

"Are you serious? You don't even know what a TV is? You really did have a crappy childhood." Tate lightly teased, and Bo retaliated with one of her many witty remarks.

"Well, at least I didn't have a crappy time in jail." Bo glared at her, but just let her remark go. "Anyway..what is a TV?"

"Think of it as..moving pictures." Tate simply explained, and Bo's eyes lit up in into curiosity.

"Can I watch TV?" Tate lightly sighed, knowing that she probably wanted to watch some retarded cartoon like Spongebob Squarepants. "Pleeeease?"

"...Fine. But I'm not watching a stupid cartoon."

Five minutes later.

"Aaand, I ended up watching a dumb cartoon.." As he said that he watched Bo's eyes glued to the screen, her mouth practically gaping in amazement.

Of course, He didn't want to ruin her happiness, but he also didn't want to watch this weird cartoon full of people barfing rainbows. It was truly a retarded cartoon like he thought it would be, but Bo somehow still liked it.

"Tate! Are you watching this! This guy just barfed a rainbow, how did he do it!?" Bo asked, her eyes starry and full of curiousity.

"Umm..it's just a cartoon, it's not actually possible." Tate explained, and Bo gave him a rather confused look.

"But..how come I see it then?" Bo asked yet another question.

"Well..umm..people draw on a piece of paper and somehow, in the process, it becomes these weird cartoony things moving and dancing around." He tried to explain as best as he could with the little knowledge he had of it, and Bo just gave him a simple nod.

Thank goodness..maybe the questions will end-

"Hey..Tate..what are they doing?" Bo asked as she pointed at the screen.

After letting out an annoyed sigh, he fixated his eyes to look at the tiny screen and saw what she was talking about, but was in disbelief as to how she didn't know about it.

"Do you mean to ask why they're tickling each other? Well, that I don't know. I wasn't really watching." Tate answered with little interest, and Bo walked up to the bed he was laying on.

"What is..tickling?" Bo questioned, now very interested in it.

"Y'know, all the questions you have been asking me made me realize something.." Bo's eyes lit up a bit at what he said.

"And what's that?" Tate held back a grin.

"That you know..nothing." Bo's eyebrows furrowed in anger, and punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Meanie.." Bo's tongue stuck out at him, and he smiled lightly.

"Okay, but seriously, I'll show you what it means. Stand up with your arms above your head." Tate instructed, and Bo did just that, not thinking anything of it.

As her arms raised above her head, Tate sneaky fingers wiggled around her sides and she shrieked back, laughing horribly as she clutched her sides. Tate quickly withdrew his fingers and smirked in satisfaction.

"Hey! Why did you do that!? It..felt weird." Bo's face scrunched up in anger.

"You wanted to know what it was, and I showed you." Tate answered, stifling a chuckle.

Bo got up from her fetal position and stood up in front of Tate, who was sitting at the very end of the bed. She kept giving him dirty looks, and he gave a light sigh and handed Bo his temporary phone.

"Here. I looked up the definition of tickling for you, read up on it if you're really that curious." Tate showed her, and Bo quickly grabbed it and furiously read it.

Yeah..she was obviously angry. Well..since she wasn't watching any TV, he might as well look for an interesting show. Finally, after several minutes he found a pretty interesting crime show. But as he was watching it, he felt someone sneaking around behind him, and in an instant, he felt tickling fingers all over his sides and stomach. But..umm..nothing.

"WHAT!? Why..why won't it work?" Bo fumed, and Tate chuckled in entertainment.

I'm not ticklish." Tate replied, and playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

"How is that even possible-ACK!" Bo complained, but was cut off by Tate's sneaky fingers travelling all over her sides. "Hahahaha! Wait! Stohahahaop!"

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" Tate teased, and squeezed her knee.

"WAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAIT!" Bo demanded, and tried to push his hands away. "S-STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

With a playful grin plastered on his face, he turned her over and grabbed her foot, lightly tickling it just to tease her more. Of course, she blew a freaking gasket.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHATE! STOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHHOOP RIIHIHHIHIHHIHHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIGHT NOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOOOOOOOW!" Bo pleaded, and her powers pushed him off the bed. "Hahh...thank God.."

Tate slowly rose from his face plant into the wall, and went back to his bed, giving Bo a victorious smile.

"Meanie!" Bo called again, and punched his back.

After she let out all her anger on his back, she got off his bed, and went to her own, soundly asleep. Tate looked over at her after turning off the TV, and gently caressed her hair in a sad motion. Like he missed something.

"...Good-night, Bo." Tate whispered to her and went to sleep.

The next day.

"Mm..what..is this..feeling?" Tate said in a quiet, airy voice, and a few chuckles dared to come out. "Whahat the?"

Wondering what the odd sensation was on his foot, he cracked an eye open and saw Bo lightly tickling his foot, but with strange determination.

"Why are you tickling me..? I t-thought I told you I wasn't ticklish." Tate reminded, though his voice slightly cracked when she hit a sweet spot.

"You're lying." Bo simply said, and tickled just under his toes. "You're ticklish here."

Once she said that, she ferociously tickled there, quickly sitting on his ankle so he couldn't withdraw his foot. Tate continuously pulled back his foot, but to no avail. He was being tickle tortured to the max once she tickled both feet. It was on use..he couldn't hold back the laughs anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAhahaHAHAHAAHAAHHAAAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAhaahaah.." Tate's laughter would slowly lower then raise back up, trying to stop the tickly feeling.

"Haha! So you are ticklish. Just in one spot, though." Bo mused, and slowly tickled across his foot.

"Stop! Nohohohohohow!" Tate ordered, but Bo ignored his order by tickling between the toes.

"THAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAAAAAHHAHAHAAHAT'S IIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIT!" Tate fumed, and exerted himself to sit up and tickled Bo's sides, making her squeal in laughter.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!" Bo laughed cutely, and Tate stopped in odd awe. Bo looked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing.." Tate said and gently pulled her off him and put her in his lap.

"It wasn't nothing. You thought I was cute." Bo said, chuckling lightly.

"You little brat!" Tate said, embarrassed, but it went away as he tickled both her sides, back and forth.

"Hahahahahah!"

* * *

A/N: I just love Bo's and Tate's relationship, and I just imagine this as a possibility of happening. It would be so cute. :D


End file.
